


wait for me

by dracoommalfoy



Series: song fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: wait for me,i'm coming
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: song fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to natalie :)

"Harry Potter was loved by many."

_'If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!' Weasley exclaimed. Draco glanced at the raging fire beneath him and took a deep, smoke-filled breath as he prepared to drop to his death._

_Harry. He would never get to tell Harry._

_But then he would. Because Harry was there, holding out his hand, and Draco reached for it. He missed the first time, but Harry grabbed him tightly the second and Draco jumped up onto the broom behind his ex-boyfriend. Even though he loved him just as much as he did when they had been actual boyfriends._

_Draco threw his arms around Harry's waist and held tight, his chin on the raven haired boy's shoulder. 'I'm sorry,' Draco whispered. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'_

_Making sure he wasn't going to run into anything, Harry quickly turned his head and kissed Draco's cheek. There was no love lost on either side. Harry knew Draco broke up with him last year to keep him safe and away from Voldemort. Draco knew Harry broke up with him so Voldemort wouldn't go looking in Draco's head._

_'It's okay, Draco,' Harry whispered. 'I've got you. You're safe.'_

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, tears dripping from her eyes. She would not look at the open casket. She couldn't. "In fact, it's love that saved Harry in the first place. It's love that kept him alive more than once."

Draco dropped his head, not even feeling the tears that were falling from his face and landing on his hands that were clamped together in his lap. He listened as Hermione went on. "And he didn't die a tragic death. He died a death out of love."

He had to clamp down his teeth on his lip to stop a sob from escaping. He tasted the warm trickle of blood from where he'd bit his lip, but he didn't care. He couldn't feel it. He didn't think he would ever feel anything ever again. Not without Harry. He couldn't feel anything without Harry.

"Harry risked his life so someone he loved could survive. His actions remind us all what we should never take for granted. Love."

Draco wasn't sure how she could keep her voice so steady. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her voice never wavered or broke. When Draco wasn't looking at her he could almost pretend they were back in Hogwarts, and she was Granger instead of Hermione, and she was presenting a speech on Hinkypunks that nobody cared about.

But then he did look at her. And he saw her eyes and how she had to take deep breaths in between each sentence in order to keep her voice steady. And how she kept glancing at Weasley, who would never be Ron, and who would give her encouraging nods. But when she looked away he would turn to his mother and cry on her shoulder.

_Stumbling out of the Great Hall and to the staircase, Draco saw Harry standing with Hermione and Weasley. And Draco knew. He knew from the way Hermione hugged him and from the way Ron wore a grim look. Worse, he knew from Harry's eyes when Harry turned and found Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs._

_'No,' Draco choked out. He shook his head. 'No, Harry, you can't, you_ can't _-'_

_Harry cut him off by taking him into his arms. Draco broke down, collapsing into Harry's grip, just like he always used to. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry's arms held Draco's waist. Draco's head was dipped onto Harry's shoulder._

_'I have to. It's the only way to finish this and to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again,' Harry pulled away to look Draco in the eye. 'To make sure he never hurts you again.'_

_Shaking his head, Draco protested. 'There has to be another way. I can't- you can't go, Harry, I_ need _you. I love you!'_

_Ignoring Weasley and Hermione, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, which the blond returned quickly. It was perfect, like they always are, and it ended way too soon._

_'I love you, Draco Malfoy.'_

He didn't know how long he could take this. How long he could sit at the love of his life's funeral and pretend that he wasn't being torn apart inside. All he wanted to do was collapse and sob about how unfair everything was.

Good people like Harry deserved to live. People like Draco who made too many mistakes didn't.

Narcissa Malfoy reached her hand to Draco's lap and took one of his hands in hers. He looks at her, her figure blurred from the tears in his eyes. "I-" He whispered. "I loved him, mother. I loved him so much."

She smiled sadly. "I know, my boy. He gave you that gift. The gift of love. And the gift of life. Promise me- promise _Harry_ that you won't waste that."

_Harry was alive. Draco still couldn't wrap his head around it as he battled the Death Eaters he used to side with. Harry was somewhere up in the ruined castle with Voldemort, fighting, but still alive. It took all of Draco's strength not to run into the building and look for him._

_But, soon enough, he didn't have to. Death Eaters and Order members alike cleared the courtyard as Voldemort and Harry appeared in it, crawling and groping for their wands. Draco's heart seemed to stop as he watched Harry stand and shoot one last_ Expelliarmus _. Draco once told Harry he should upgrade to a more harming spell. Harry said he would never do that._

 _Red met green as his spell collided with Voldemort's_ Avada Kedavra _and created a ball of bright light in the middle. Everyone was silent and still as Harry used his strength to push the ball of light towards Voldemort's wand. And he did. He pushed it until Voldemort's wand cracked and broke and everyone was, if possible, even more still and silent, watching as Voldemort was reduced to flakes and ashes, floating up into the air._

_Draco let out a relived and delirious laugh. The war was over, it was done. He could be with Harry now. He could be happy._

_Harry met Draco's gaze, a huge smile on his face. A second later, it dropped, and Draco didn't know why. Harry's eyes were on something behind Draco, but as he turned, Harry was already running at him._

_It was Dolohov, the Death Eater Draco had been battling. He still held a grudge for Draco becoming a so-called "traitor". Dolohov shot the all too familiar green killing curse at Draco, who was pushed away from it by Harry._

_Ears ringing, Draco dropped down, catching Harry before he hit the ground. The blond sunk to his knees, his heart pounding and a single word running through his mind as he watched the light leave Harry's beautiful eyes._

No _._

_Draco was stuck somewhere between his chest heaving with deep breaths or not breathing at all. Without looking up, he shot the same green killing curse at Dolohov, who flew back. Draco didn't care if that earned him a ticket to Azkaban._

_He didn't care about anything but Harry's cold body in his arms._

Narcissa's eyes were like Draco's, but without the grey. They were icy blue, and they could read every emotion Draco had.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I promise I won't waste it."

When the funeral had finished, Draco walked over to the casket and pressed one last kiss on Harry's forehead, then watched as the lid was lowered.

 _Wait for me, Harry_ , he thought, _I'm coming._


End file.
